Lost City
|zombies= }} :Tìm cho bản Trung Quốc, xem Lost City (bản Trung Quốc). |Zombies = |Unlock = Một World Key hoặc US: $4.99 UK: £2.99 EU: 4,49€ TR: 10,49₺ BR: R$10,00 |before = << |after = >>}} Lost City (tạm dịch: Thành Phố Mất Tích) là thế giới thứ năm trong Plants vs. Zombies 2, được phát hành cùng bản 3.6.1 (phần một) và 3.7.1 (phần hai). Thế giới này được hé lộ lần đầu trong trailer chính thức tung ra vào 22 tháng 5, 2015. Sang ngày thứ ba tiếp theo, các Piñata Party giới thiệu của nó được bắt đầu, cùng với sự xuất hiện của Lava Guava. Nhật kí nhà phát triển của Lost City được tung ra vào 28 tháng 5 năm 2015, và cuối cùng đến 2 tháng 6, 2015, phần một của nó chính thức được phát hành toàn cầu. Sau ba tuần, trailer phần hai của Lost City được đăng lên vào 21 tháng 6, 2015, và hai ngày sau, nhật kí nhà phát triển của nó được tung ra cùng với sự xuất hiện của Toadstool, một cây cao cấp đi kèm với phần hai này, và các Piñata Party mở màn. Thêm hai ngày nữa, phần hai được cập nhật trên các thiết bị Android, và cuối cùng đến 30 tháng 6, 2015 thì nó chính thức được phát hành toàn cầu. Lost City được dựa trên nền văn hóa vùng Trung Bộ châu Mỹ, nơi thế giới này diễn ra và thời điểm chính xác của nó thì chưa được xác định rõ. Tuy nhiên có thể ước chừng thời điểm này rơi vào khoảng đầu thế kỷ 20, vì lũ zombie có trang phục tương đối giống của thời kì đó, khi thực dân phương tây đẩy mạnh việc xâm lăng, và các phát minh như máy bay đã được ra đời. Những tính năngđặc biệt của thế giới này là các Ô Vàng. Khi một cây được trồng trên một Ô Vàng, nó sẽ cho người chơi ngay lập tức 50 mặt trời, và cứ mỗi 20 giây sau đó nó sẽ cho thêm 50 mặt trời, miễn là trên đó vẫn còn cây. Trồng lại một cây khác lên Ô Vàng đó sẽ không cho ngay 50 mặt trời như khi mới trồng. Ô Vàng cũng không có tác dụng đặc biệt gì nếu người chơi cho Plant Food lên cây ở trên nó. Âm thanh Mô tả trong game Discover the vanished city of gold, where sun is plentiful and misplaced zombies abound! Use special tiles for extra sun, for these treasure-seekers are no idol threat! Cùng khám phá cố đô của vàng, nơi tràn ngập ánh sáng mặt trời và lũ zombie lạc lối vẫn đang lởn vởn! Hãy sử dụng những ô đặc biệt để lấy thêm mặt trời, và những kẻ săn kho báu kia không còn là mối lo nữa! Các màn Các màn đặc biệt (Brain Buster) Special Delivery : Trang chi tiết: Special Delivery Special Delivery là một Brain Buster mà không có bất cứ mục tiêu hay cách chơi đặc biệt nào cả. Về cơ bản thì nó giống như một màn thường nhưng người chơi sẽ không phải chọn cây, mà chỉ được dùng các cây cho trên một băng chuyền để qua màn. Bắt đầu từ Big Wave Beach, các màn này thường sẽ cho các cây mới. Ngày 3, 5, 9, 13, 18 là các màn như vậy. Save Our Seeds : Trang chi tiết: Save Our Seeds Đây là kiểu màn đặc biệt với sự xuất hiện của một số cây có sẵn trên bãi trồng với sọc vàng đen dưới chân. Điều này có nghĩa là người chơi không được để mất chúng bằng bất cứ cách nào, nếu không thì sẽ thua ngay lập tức. Ngày 15 của Lost City là một màn như vậy, trong đó người chơi cần bảo vệ một số cây A.K.E.E. Locked and Loaded : Trang chi tiết: Locked and Loaded Trong các màn này, người chơi sẽ được chọn cho sẵn một bộ cây trồng để qua màn. Trong số đó có thể có cây chưa được mở khóa, nhưng người chơi vẫn có thể dùng được chúng trong khuôn khổ màn đó. Từ Dark Ages trở đi, các màn này thường được thiết kế để người chơi dùng thử cây chuẩn bị được mở khóa ở các màn sau, hoặc cây cao cấp được phát hành cùng với thế giới đó. Ngày 8, 14, 21 và 31 là các màn như vậy. Trap Tiles : Trang chi tiết: Trap Tiles Đây là một Brain Buster đặc hữu của Lost City, trong đó giới thiệu thêm hai loại ô mới trên bãi trồng, và chúng chỉ được kích hoạt khi có một cây trồng lên hoặc zombie giẫm phải. Loại ô có hình hòn đá khi được kích hoạt sẽ phóng xuống một hòn đá lớn có tác dụng đẩy bay tất cả zombie và cây trên phạm vi hai cột, còn loại ô có hình lửa khi được kích hoạt sẽ phóng ra lửa tương tự như lửa của Jalapeno, thiêu đốt toàn bộ cây và zombie cùng một hàng. Các màn này tương đối dễ qua, vì người chơi chỉ cần lợi dụng hai ô này là đã có thể tiêu diệt tất cả zombie đi qua rồi. Ngày 22 và 28 là các màn như vậy. Thư viện ảnh Thông tin cơ sở * Thế giới này được dựa trên nền văn minh cổ của người Maya. Cái tên Lost City (Thành Phố Mất Tích) thì được dựa trên thành cổ được tìm thấy trong một khu rừng nhiệt đới ở Guatemala. Còn ngôi đền trong biểu tượng của thế giới này lại được dựa trên ngôi đền Tikal của người Maya. * Lost City là thế giới đầu tiên mà không có tượng hình Gargantuar cho màn đoạt Chìa khóa xuyên không gian của nó. Thay vào đó, nó chỉ có hình một cánh tay cầm chiếc chìa khóa làm bằng vàng với họa tiết được khắc ở trên. * Lost City, Ancient Egypt, Big Wave Beach, Frostbite Caves và Modern Day là những thế giới duy nhất trong Plants vs. Zombies 2 không nói cụ thể năm mà chúng diễn ra. * Lost City và Modern Day là hai thế giới duy nhất không có hình khuôn mặt zombie trên biểu tượng ngoài màn hình chọn thế giới. * Nếu nhìn kĩ vào bảng tổng quan phần một của Lost City, người chơi có thể thấy một cây Wall-nut đứng sau một cây Endurian. * Lost City, Kung-Fu World và Dark Ages là những thế giới duy nhất có nhiều hơn một biến thể của Imp. * Lost City là thế giới có nhiều màn chọn sẵn cây (Lock and Loaded) nhất, tổng cộng lên tới sáu màn. * Thế giới này trông giống với Ngôi đền của Merlock trong trò chơi Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers ''của Disney. '' * Lost City là thế giới đầu tiên không có một màn thiết lập hàng phòng thủ (Last Stand) nào cả. Thế giới thứ hai là Modern Day. * Tất cả zombie nam trong thế giới này đều có râu. ** Tất cả thế giới còn lại đều có ít nhất một loại zombie có râu, trừ Far Future và Big Wave Beach. * Lost City, Big Wave Beach và Neon Mixtape Tour có đúng 14 loại zombie xuất hiện. ** Chúng cũng là những thế giới có số loại zombie nhiều thứ hai, đứng sau Kung-Fu World. ** Trùng hợp một điều là chúng cũng đều có số lượng màn giống nhau (32 màn). * Lost City, Frostbite Caves, Jurassic Marsh, Kung-Fu World và Castle in the Sky là những thế giới duy nhất không có cây trở lại từ game đầu tiên. * Lost City và Neon Mixtape Tour là hai thế giới duy nhất có màu nền trên biểu tượng chọn thế giới là màu xanh đục, thay vì màu xanh ngọc hay màu xanh đậm như các thế giới khác. * Tiếng nhạc chơi ở các màn thường của Lost City có một vài khoảng lặng nhiều hơn so với nhạc ở các thế giới khác. * Tất cả zombie ở Lost City trừ Imp đều cầm hoặc vác một thứ gì đó. * Lost City là thế giới đầu tiên có màn đoạt Chìa khóa xuyên không gian mà không chơi bản nhạc Ultimate Battle, mà thay vào đó chơi bản Brainiac Maniac của thế giới đó. Thế giới thứ hai có điều này là Neon Mixtape Tour Thể loại:Lost City Thể loại:Không gian Plants vs. Zombies 2